LordNoodleXIV
Introduction LordNoodleXIV is the ultimate creation of Huanglong who began to fear the rapid growth in power Broly was showing. In order to protect himself and his Universe if Broly ever reached a level of power beyond his own magical abilities Huanglong created the Lord Noodle series of Golems. The current and pan ultimate model is LordNoodleXIV, the fourth fighter in Universe 12's tournament of power. Apperance LordNoodleXIV looks like a normal teenage boy. He has black hair and peach color skin. He wears a orange and black track suit jacket with a pair of orange and black shorts. His shoes also have the same color scheme. Despite looking like human flesh LordNoodleXIV is made of Adamantium. His looks are the result of Hanglong's magic. Hanglong did not want a giant hulking horror riding on his back and as a result he used his magic to make him look like a normal human boy. Personality LordNoodleXIV is a very cheerful lad who has a strong love for not only Huanglong, but for Broly as well. He considers himself to be Broly's best friend, which annoys the brute to no end. He also looks to Huanglong as a father figure due to the fact that he created him. This also annoys Huanglong to no end. Huanglong and Broly are the were only two people LordNoodleXIV has ever meet for a long time and as a result he thought they were the only two people in existence. When it came time for the Dragon to place together his team LordNoodle ended up meeting other people and learning the truth of his ideas. As a result of this revaluation when he meets other people he becomes extremely excited and wants to play with them. By play LordNoodle means battle, as he learned playing, with Broly mind you, as fighting. Besides his constant desire to fight LordNoodle has a love for nature and a love for learning new things. He has a fascination with magic, which he can do, and with martial arts. However it should be noted that LordNoodleXIV is fanatically loyal to The Dragon. This was programed into his very existance when he was created and as a result he is always loyal to Huanglong no matter what. His alignment is Chaotic Good when not controlled. Abilities LordNoodleXIV is a adamantine Golem. This mean that he can not be destroyed though physical means. This means that punches, kicks, Ki blast, and even psychi powers will have no effect on him. Magic can harm him, but as a result of being a Golem he has a natural resistance. This makes killing him impossible for Broly as he does not know magic. It should however be noted that God Ki can hurt him, but it can not destroy him. Any damage he takes from God Ki will regenerate in a matter of seconds. It should be noted that LordNoodle is not invincible. His body can be shut down if the magic inside of him is drained out, but in order to do that one would need to bypass his Adamantium shell. Using God ki one would be able to damage the shell and strike at his magical core. However God Ki alone can not do this. It would take magic in order to sap out the power and if one does not destroy the core itself LordNoodle will simply regenerate his magic and come back on. It should also be noted that LordNoodleXIV is also capable of absorbing magic. It is a move that he rarely does, but he can absorb magical particles in the air around him using a special technique. LordNoodle rarely does this due to the possibility of him somehow tainting his core. Wild Magic is wild by its nature and LordNoodleXIV's prime directives prevents him from absorbing that. LordNoodleXIV's mind can not be read or controlled. He is also immune to status effects. Fighting Skill LordNoodleXIV is a skilled martial artist. He uses a combination style between karate, wrestling, and boxing. The style focuses on quick punches , kicks, and grapples. Due to his goelm nature LordNoodleXIV does not have Ki nor does he have a Ki signature. This means that he can not use Ki tehniues. However he can get around this by using magic and magical particles to simulate similar effects. Eldritch Blast is LordNoodleXiV's got to move Warlock LordNoodleXIV is considered a Warlock by mage standards. He does not learn his spells though study like Wizards and Mages, nor does his power come from a bloodline like Sorceress and Metahumans. LordNoodleXIV's powers come directly from Huanglong. This means that he can draw upon Huanglongs energy at any time. When he is not connected to Huanglong, usually only in the tournament, he is capable of drawing power from the area around him. However all of his spells are a direct line from huanglongs' power. Teleportation - Allows him to teleport himself, other objects, and other people. Eldritch Blast - Ability to fire a instantaneous beam from his body. Weight Control - The ability to manipulate the weight of himself and other none living objects. Stone Spiker- The ability to command the earth to rise as spikes of stone and attack his enemies. Tree Summoning - The ability to summon Trees Greater Haste- Allows him to speed up his actions Minor Wish Granter - Can grant minor wishes. This means no resurrection, death of enemies, or major reconstruction aka planet scale. Dragon Breath - The ability to breath Dragon Fire. Flames that bypass all defenses and deal damage to both body and soul. Levitation - Gives the user the ability to fly without using Ki, magic, or psycic powers. A effect of serpent Dragons. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Universe 12 Category:Brawler Category:Magic User Category:Magic